Tippercanoe, Revisited
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: This one-shot leads up to the opening of episode 5x04 ("Tippercanoe and Taylor, Too"), when Luke wakes up at Lorelai's house and cooks her breakfast.


**Tippercanoe, Revisited**

. . . . .

. . . . .

After their first date, Stars Hollow's newest couple moved quickly into that amazing honeymoon phase. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and every date night ended up in the bedroom. It was exciting and fun and exhausting in the most wonderful way.

Transitioning from friends to lovers had gone more smoothly than either could have hoped, presumably the benefit of being longtime friends first. They were so comfortable with each other in bed - passionate and sensual, but still liked to tease each other and make each other laugh.

After about a week of dating, as they were driving home from dinner, Lorelai asked him, "Do you wanna maybe go to my house tonight?"

Luke glanced over at her from the driver's seat, slightly surprised. All of their previous dates had ended at Luke's apartment, and this was the first time she'd suggested her place. "Yeah... you sure?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. Change of scenery."

"Tired of my scenery already?" Luke teasingly asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Not at all. Just thought you might want to see mine."

Luke drove to her house, parked the truck in her driveway, and walked with her to the porch. Lorelai rummaged in her purse for her keys, unlocked the front door and pushed it open, and then hesitantly turned to face him.

"There's something you should know," Lorelai said, and then quickly added, "It's not a big deal, it's just something factual... you know, in case you're into facts about the houses you visit."

A mixture of confusion and nervousness washed over him. "Uh... okay. What's the fact?" Luke had no idea what she was about to say, but he was mentally preparing himself for anything.

Lorelai glanced back behind her at the open door, and then brought her gaze back to him. "I've never slept with a man in this house before," she told him. "Ever."

Luke's eyes widened a little with surprise. "You're kidding."

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope. There have been some sleepovers over the years, but they were always just for sleeping, nothing else," she said, shrugging a little before she added, "I've just always kept that part of my life out of the house, away from Rory... it's just how it's always been."

Luke nodded understandingly. "I get it."

He hadn't thought twice about why she kept suggesting they finish their dates at his place over the past week. But now he knew that it was just what she was always used to doing... going to the guy's place was her routine.

But now here she was inviting him to her house, and Luke realized... this was a huge deal. It meant something. She was getting away from her routine for the first time ever, she was opening up, she was letting him in. It suddenly made him a little nervous. He didn't want her to move too fast, to regret breaking her routine with him.

"We don't have to, you know, do anything... if you don't want to," Luke offered. "We can just hang out, watch tv or something."

Lorelai snickered. "You're cute."

Luke smirked. "I'm just putting the offer out there, it's up to you."

"I didn't share that fact with you because I want you to take it slow," Lorelai said. "I'm pretty sure we left slow back in the parking lot of Sniffy's Tavern."

Luke smiled, remembering how intensely they'd kissed in his truck after their first date. So heatedly, in fact, that he wasn't even sure they were going to make it out of the parking lot that night.

"Yeah, we did," he agreed.

"I was just telling you because... I don't know... it seemed like something you should know." Lorelai stepped closer to him and gripped his shirt in her hands. "No pressure or anything, but you have a very important role as the guy who gets to help me christen my bedroom." She moved her hands up to his face as she leaned in and kissed him.

Luke groaned softly as he returned the kiss. He'd noticed over the past week that she loved touching his face when they kissed. She was always grasping his jaw or cradling his cheeks as her lips connected with his. She was very hands-on with him, and suffice to say, he loved every single touch.

Lorelai started to move backwards while they kissed, pulling him along with her. A few more steps and they were in the house, and she pushed the door closed behind them. They separated for a moment to catch their breaths, and then Luke backed her up against the front door before his lips found hers again.

"Mmmm," she moaned her approval into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He had one hand behind her, trying to cushion her upper back from the discomfort of the hard door. His other hand was firmly cupping her ass, squeezing it every few seconds as they kissed.

His tongue gently tangled with hers until Lorelai suddenly pulled back from him with a gasp. "Oh, shoot! Look at me, I'm such a bad hostess!" She cocked her head to the side. "Can I offer you a cold beverage? Maybe some cheese?"

Luke smiled amusedly and shook his head. "I'm good, thanks." As he leaned in to kiss her again, he added, "And you're doing a pretty damn good hostessing job."

Lorelai smiled against his lips and then deepened the kiss. When they separated again, both panting for breath, Lorelai started pushing his jacket off him. "Let's go upstairs."

He let his jacket fall to the floor and then followed her upstairs to her bedroom. He'd been in there before in the capacity of handyman, but it was a different feeling being in there as the boyfriend. He took a slow look around the room to take it all in, and his eyes lingered on the bed for a moment, thinking about how she had never had -

He was jolted from his thoughts as Lorelai quickly pulled his shirt up over his head, wasting no time continuing the undressing she'd started downstairs.

Lorelai had made a fascinating discovery during their first date just over a week ago... Luke was buff. Built. Hunky. He was more than just a handsome face with a kind, generous heart and a hundred other wonderful qualities. Under the jeans and the layers of shirts was a defined muscular body that was more perfect than she'd ever imagined it would be. And she had spent all summer imagining it.

Over the years, she'd occasionally seen him shirtless at the lake, but she didn't remember him being overly sculpted. Either she was just distracted at the time and unable to fully appreciate what she was seeing, or he'd gotten way hunkier since the last time she'd seen him.

But now that she got to see his body up close and personal, and touch it as much as she wanted, she was taking full advantage of that. He was like her own little hidden gem of Stars Hollow... each time she undressed him, it was like unwrapping the hottest Christmas present she'd ever received.

She pulled off his shirt and undid his pants, then waited for him to toe off his shoes before she pushed his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them aside, and she traced her fingers along the waistband of his boxer briefs. They fit him snugly, and accentuated the other discovery she'd made during their first date... that he packed more into a pair of boxer briefs than any other man she'd been with.

Lorelai ran her hands over his chest and abs as she smiled at him. "Hi. You're hot."

Luke smiled - he'd heard that a lot this week. "Hey... and thanks."

Lorelai gently ran her fingers over the bulge in his shorts, making Luke groan. "Like _really_ hot," she added.

Luke's smile widened as he grabbed her waist and guided her over to the bed. He sat her down, and she fell onto her back, her legs dangling over the side. "Speaking of hot," he said as he ran his hands up her legs to the top of her jeans. He undid them and started to pull them off, excited to see what was beneath them this time.

In the past week, he'd been greeted by an array of underwear styles, from tiny thongs to lacy panties to whimsical cotton briefs with random designs on them, and she looked amazingly sexy in all of them.

Tonight, in the spirit of Fall, she was sporting a pair of satin panties with glittery leaves and a pumpkin on the front. He looked at her with a smirk.

Lorelai had been watching his reaction, and she grinned. "Cute, huh?"

"Cute," he agreed, and he leaned down to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back until she felt his hands pushing up her shirt, and she pulled back from him to help take it off.

She moved back on the bed until her head hit the pillow, and then Luke covered her body with his. He kissed her gently before whispering, "You're so sexy."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you." She felt a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach every time he complimented her, which was often. He knew how to make her feel good, in more ways than one.

They kissed tenderly on the bed, their hands exploring and caressing each other for a few minutes. When Lorelai gave him a little nudge on his side, he rolled off of her and onto his back. She sat up and straddled him with her knees, and he watched as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She pulled it off and dropped it on the bed, and then leaned down to kiss him.

Luke's hand cupped her breasts and squeezed them, and he muttered against her lips, "You're hot."

Lorelai giggled and pulled back a little. "Like really hot?"

Luke nodded. "Yup."

"Like super mondo hot?"

"The super mondo-est," he confirmed.

Lorelai smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, and began gently grinding herself against his hardness. Luke groaned as he mimicked her motions, rocking against her from below as he cradled her ass in his hands.

Lorelai pulled back from the kiss with a sigh of pleasure. "Oh, God." She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder to focus on the arousal that was starting to take over her body. They started moving against each other a little faster, and the increased friction against her clit was evoking constant moans from her, each one driving him crazier than the last.

He kept one hand on her ass as the other moved up and down her back. "God, Lorelai," he murmured. "That feels so good."

Lorelai sucked on his neck a little before she lifted her head and kissed him deeply. He eagerly returned the kiss, and when they separated, she pushed herself back up into a kneeling position. She reached toward the nightstand, opened the drawer, and grabbed the box of condoms she'd bought just a few days earlier.

Luke sat up. "Here, I'll do it," he offered, and Lorelai handed him the box. He gestured for her to lie down, and she got comfortable on her back with her head against the pillow.

Luke set the box on the bed beside him, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear. Some men liked to yank them down quickly, eager to reveal what was beneath; Luke was the opposite.

As he started to inch them downward, Lorelai smiled up at him. "Hey, Lucas... why do you always do that so slowly?"

"I'm savoring the moment," he said, staring at her center as the underwear was peeled away from her sex.

"It's nothing new," she pointed out. "You've seen it all many times by now."

"It's still worth savoring," he replied, and her smile widened.

She watched him pull her underwear down her legs and toss it aside, and then he removed his own. She nibbled anxiously on her bottom lip as she watched him open a condom and put it on.

He spread her legs and got in position between them, and rubbed the head of his cock against her lips, coating it in her wetness. She moaned at the sensation of arousal that rushed from her sex throughout the rest of her body. "Oh, God," she muttered, and then urged, "More."

Luke separated her folds with his tip and she whimpered with pleasure as he inched his length into her. He gave her a few moments to get used to him, and then asked, "Okay?"

When she nodded her confirmation, he leaned forward, resting on his forearms over her, and began rocking against her. His hardness swiftly moved in and out of her as his favorite sounds started up... the constant string of her moans, whimpers, and mutters of 'Oh, God' and 'Oh, Luke' over and over.

They were a couple who were very engaged during sex, very sensual and tuned in to each other's needs. Their hands constantly explored, their gazes were locked, they were vocally encouraging with both words and sounds. They smiled a lot and kissed constantly... it was always fun and comfortable and satisfying.

When they had finished, Luke fell beside her on the bed, and they were quiet for a few moments as they panted for breath. He rolled toward her onto his side and kissed her gently, then pulled back to look at her. "Hey."

Lorelai smiled up at him. "Hi." Their eyes were locked in silence for a few moments before Lorelai ran her hand through his hair and whispered, "I like you."

Luke leaned in until his lips were close to hers without touching. "I like you, too," he replied, and then he kissed her softly.

Lorelai deepened the kiss as her hands cradled his neck, and when they separated, she suggested, "Snack break and then round two?" Luke smiled and nodded.

. . . . .

. . . . .

The next morning, Luke's internal alarm didn't realize he was not going into work early, and woke him up hours before he would've liked to be up. He spent some time trying to fall back to sleep, but had no luck. Lorelai was fast asleep next to him, and he knew she'd be out for another two hours, at least, so he quietly climbed out of the bed.

He got dressed and went downstairs, took a quick survey of the supplies in the kitchen, and then left the house. He stopped home to change his clothes and grab his spatula, ran to Doose's for some food, and headed back to Lorelai's house to start cooking.

He was excited when he finally heard her walking down the stairs, and then played it cool when his breakfast surprise wasn't greeted as warmly as he'd hoped it would be. Oh, well... every idea couldn't be a winner. She liked going to the diner, it was part of her routine. Now he knew for next time.

After she hung up the phone with Rory, she started putting the blintzes into a container at the stove, and Luke walked over to help. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw off your routine," he said.

Lorelai glanced over at him. "I know, it's okay," she assured him.

"I just figured... I know that was a big thing for you to do last night, inviting me over," Luke said. "And I didn't want you to feel weird about it when you woke up, so I was just... I don't know, trying to make things extra nice this morning, ya know?" He picked up some plates from the table and started walking to the sink to wash them. "It was a stupid idea... I didn't stop to think you might have your own plans."

Lorelai gasped and turned around to face him. "It was not stupid, it was nice. _Really_ nice."

It was at that moment that she realized she'd been a little too quick to dismiss his breakfast gesture. Yes, she liked her regular routine, but an amazing man had spent the morning preparing her a home cooked meal, and all she could think about was how it didn't fit into her schedule. And what made her feel worse was that he wasn't even mad about it - he just wanted to do whatever made her happy.

She chastised herself internally as she walked over to him. "Luke," she said. "Can you put those down?"

He put the plates in the sink and turned to face her, and she reached for his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful for you spending all morning cooking," Lorelai said with an apologetic frown.

"It's fine," he replied, shrugging it off. "It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. I came down and ruined your big, kind gesture and that was a crappy thing for me to do," Lorelai said, shaking her head disappointedly at herself. "I mean it, I'm sorry."

"It's really okay," he assured her, squeezing her hands. "Apology accepted. And I get it, you have your things."

"Yes, I do. And when I came down here and saw this big spread of food, my first reaction was, 'hey, this is cool, but I like going to the diner to eat'," she explained, and then she shook her head. "But I should've ignored my first reaction because it was... well, selfish, I guess would be the right word. Instead of appreciating what you did, I just... I thought about _me_." She sighed and wrinkled her nose as she added, "In the interest of full disclosure, one of my quirks is that I do occasionally have selfish thoughts."

Luke feigned a surprised gasp. "What? No way!"

Lorelai laughed at his teasing and playfully smacked his arm. "Stop."

Luke moved his hands to her waist. "Lorelai, I know you. I've known you for a long time. I know your quirks." He leaned in and kissed her. "And I'm still all in."

Lorelai smiled against his lips before kissing him again. He lifted her up to sit on the counter beside the sink, and she wrapped her legs around him to pull him up against her. They kissed passionately for a few moments, and when they separated, Lorelai started unbuttoning his shirt. "I think we should go upstairs and work up our appetites," she said. "What do you say?"

Luke placed his hands on her thighs and squeezed them. "I'm in."

"And then we can come down and eat this giant breakfast together," Lorelai said. "Here, at the house."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. It won't kill me to switch up the routine for one day." Lorelai draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled at him. "Thanks for making me breakfast," she said sincerely. "Really."

"You're welcome."

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **The End**

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
